gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Smurfynz
Manual Archives This is where you can find my previous talk page content, archived by calendar month for ease of reference. *November 2014 *October 2014 *September 2014 RE: That is true, but most people know of the word "elect" meaning to choose to promote someone, which is why I wouldn't suggest that word be used in a sentence like that. ( ) 03:46, December 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Thanks! I'll try the share button next time. The PS4 controller is definitely feeling weird. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 20:51, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Great job with facial expressions and weapons!Thank you,Smurf! Your effort means a lot to me. I can help you if you want with something.Good luck!LeoBykov (talk) 10:57, December 2, 2014 (UTC) So i notice you removed the edits and photo i posted on the Dukes (car) article. May i ask why, as they were factual observations? Aceofspades327 (talk) 20:23, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Might need some help... If I remember well many vehicles have modded pics. Maybe you can help me remove these. 20:26, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :I checked it again, the edit was irrelevant to the "performance" section, and I don't know where it can be added. PS: Could you maybe help me removing "you" from pages? "You" sound unprofessional for a Wiki IMO. 20:35, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ::If you think it's good then feel free to add it back, properly written BTW. 20:46, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Tampa Holy fucking shit :O this car is even more awesome than I thought, you are right, I was thinking that the Tampa was more similar to the 67' Mustang, but now that I saw that car, I agree with you, it's nearly identical to the Tampa, I was sure that the Tampa didn't even look like a Corvair in the HD universe, thanks for the pic and the confirmation :D (talk) 00:13, December 7, 2014 (UTC) The purple one... It's awesome, I hope Rockstar release a muscle car DLC, with the Tampa, a Declasse car based on the new-gen Camaro, a Vapid car based on the Shelby Cobra, a Bravado car based on the Barracuda and of course the brand new Imponte (or Cheval as you said) Clover, I really hope so, I love muscle cars (talk) 00:27, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh... This car is actually very similar to a car made in Brazil called "Opala", it has the same overall design and it's considered a "Brazilian muscle car", despite its engine being only a inline 6cc 4.1, Opala's fans think that their car can beat a Ferrari... They should dream less louder, the Opala can barely win a Ford Maverick and not even the Dodge Charger can win a Ferrari, if they start saying that the Opala can win a Volkswagen golf or a Honda CR-X, then i'd believe, but a Ferrari... Only if a dragster engine replaces its original 6cc engine (talk) 00:55, December 7, 2014 (UTC) In Brazil there isn't too much of muscle and sports cars, but the Ford Maverick is pretty much one of the best cars ever made in this country, despite the original Maverick being a american car itself, also, very sadly, in Brazil, Ferraries are extremely rare, i've seen only one in my whole life :( (talk) 01:45, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Possibly Sean Drew Hey Smurf, do you think this user is Sean, he looks suspicious to me: http://gta.wikia.com/User:JohnnyD-the-VGNerd I have a feeling like he is another sock of seans. Compare his and Seans contributions. Do you think we should report him to Ilan or Tom? because his name sounds supicious, like he wrote Smurfynz 2 and got blocked. I am aware of this. Nathanleonard475 (talk) 02:28, December 8, 2014 (UTC)nathanleonard475. Reply Oh I wasn't feeding him. I was pointing out the obvious (though I doubt he'll even understand). ;) "Don't worry,----'it's only collateral damage."' 04:05, December 8, 2014 (UTC) He pretty much missed and went for me instead. P.S.: I've been rather lazy with uploading files lately, and can't think up of a new signature, apparently. ^^' "Don't worry,----'it's only collateral damage."' 04:41, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Barracks Reply Ahh, I see. So, there's a sort of a "one-of-a-kind" image of this variant, huh?. Sorry if i'm causing problems, is just that there isn't a lof of evidences about this, unlike the Rhino, which we know about the "semi-assembled" variant. About the Fieldmaster, well... I'm a bit wrong. I was talking about the unused trailers. The rake and its locations are fine. Thanks anyway. Camilo Flores (talk) 05:57, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Exactly, but what about the unused Fieldmaster's trailers of this page? I've never seen if exist or not and I'm classified both as "Unused" carelessly. Camilo Flores (talk) 06:20, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Uhh...kay then. Well, you are talking about the trailer's props and i'm talking about the real trailers. In any case, I checked the Handling.cfg/GTA V and both exists (Grain trailer and Hay Bale trailer), but they're not included in the game. So i would asume that they are unused. And thanks by the way, you helped me a lot with this. Camilo Flores (talk) 07:00, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Character Actions How do you change the name of a page? I wasn't thinking about the name and looking back I wish I could change the page from 'GTA Online: Actions' to 'Character Actions' as suggested.Mortsnarg (talk) 03:25, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Tattoo Pics Hey Smurfynz. Can I ask you a favor? Could you please get some pics of the tattoos available in GTA V for the Tattoo page? I created that last table for the GTA V part, but never I could get the pics. Also, have you been playing the enhanced version? If so, is every item from the special/collector's edition available for everyone now? Not just the cars or guns, but also the Stunt Plane Time Trials, the tattoos and clothes? I have been curious about that and I also thing that we need to update some pages with that information. Thanks. 558050 Talk 12:25 10 December 2014 (UTC) :Wow, you work fast. 400 pics, that's a lot! I didn't thought about putting the tattoo options from GTA Online in the page too, do you plan to put the haircuts and clothing options from the online too? Although I think it's better to leave the pics out of the clothing options at least, because that would be too much. :From your pics, I can see that the tattoos from the special/collector's edition are available for a small price in the enhanced version, the price is probably because you did not have neither of these editions in the last-gen. Now I only need to see if the clothes are available in any of the clothing stores. Thanks for the help! 558050 Talk 10:03 11 December 2014 (UTC) ::FYI, I moved all the GTA V stuff to Tattoo Parlors/GTA V, because the base page was literally a mess. 12:16, December 11, 2014 (UTC) ::The SA table has not as much images as the GTA V table, and is much smaller, therefore I think we can keep it on the default page. Alternate pages are a good idea if a section becomes very large. 19:34, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Rockford Hills Police HQ. Hey Smurfynz. Can you show me proof that the Rockford Hills station is the LSPD headquarters? The pics on its page only show it saying Police Department and the page doesn't even list it as the HQ for the LSPD. Thanks. ( ) 00:16, December 12, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Oh I see it now. I'll add it to the page. Great job with the tattoo pictures though! ( ) 00:22, December 12, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 NG GTA V Can you add the first person walkthroughs to GTA V mission pages. GTA Series Videos have it on their channel because you've been doing all the hard work on the enhanced version. Also, you've been working really hard lately and have certainly impressed the other users, especially after the dispute with JohnPaul123, I think you should apply for a Patroller position. You're extremely vigilant, hard working, you follow the policy, work well with other users and have good grammar. It's a step up and you'll have some well deserved authority on the wiki. If you're reluctant about the fact that you've only been here a few months, then take a look at RainingPain. He worked just as hard and made Patroller within two months of joining. Besides myself, I'm sure plenty of staff members would give you a positive vote. Leo68 (talk) 04:41, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Agree with Leo, I was thinking that I should be the next patroller here, but nah, I don't think i'm ready yet, I added some pictures following the image policy in at least five articles, I had to fix my grammar, I had to work on trivia sections to remove the "sky is blue" parts, but I still think i'm not ready. You should take the patroller spot, you're a much better user than me (whoa that sounds arrogant coming from me, doesn't it? O_o) Anyway, if you manage to send a promotion request, two users will say "yes" by now :) (talk) 12:26, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Grapeseed R* SC Filter Why, what happens, i don't understand what it means. BTW, i cannot try at the moment... (talk) 22:42, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Did somebody say yoga So I saw that you undid my changes may I please know the reason?--Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 04:19, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Ah shit sorry I didn't see that will not happen again. Thanks for correcting my mistake. Appreciate it. --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 04:26, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Um could you do me a favour and edit the did somebody say yoga? page cause it misses the info where jimmy persist Michael to drink the drugged soda. As you see when I did it I messed up the page so could you edit it. Thank you. --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 04:39, December 13, 2014 (UTC) RE- Enchanted Version sorry for that , I excluded it because maybe in GTA V PC Rockstar will change the light , Smiliar to GTA IV and GTA TBoGT ( despite its Min game and DLC in case ). sorry for my bad.--J_GTA--. Real life cars Hey man, I was talking to Leo some days ago and i'd like to talk to you about real life cars, it was like, which GTA cars you have driven in real life? (talk) 01:01, December 16, 2014 (UTC) What???? But why? I thought you drive like, every single day :O (talk) 12:24, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Coincidentially, my cousin is also blind in the right eye, he got blind because if a motorcycle accident, he wasn't wearing a helmet, so he had a big scar in his forehead, making him lose his right vision, but he is still able to drive, as he has his driver license for many years, yet, I was with him when he had another accident, a stupid Tow Truck ran his left side, his car rolled over, but luckily, we didn't get injured or even hurt. (talk) 16:55, December 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: No problem. Leo68 (talk) 06:36, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Two points, are you going to be adding the better images of the vehicles from the enhanced version of V? Also, on mine and Andre's advice, are you considering applying for the Patroller job? Leo68 (talk) 06:45, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Stop being stubborn. Stop editing the page. How stubborn are you to not realize that I'm FIXING YOUR GRAMMAR. Your orignal text is still there, so please fucking stop. Your grammar is incorrect, and that is a fact. Grow up. LOCKJAWVENOM (talk) 00:55, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Just read. Feel free to delete this as well. Fine then. I'll fix all your mistakes if you want across all your edits for the first person view if you want. I understand that it takes a lot of effort to add in all the images and caption them, but the grammar is simply incorrect. I'm willing to fix it. Just please stop. And by the way, I am deleteing your post on my talk page, purely because I want you to delete MY posts on yours as well now that we've settled this. I hope we've reached an understanding. If it means anything to you, I'm sorry for the fucktard comment as well. To me, as new as he is, yes, he's a little too trigger-happy when it comes to grammar. "Don't worry,----'it's only collateral damage."' 01:28, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Progress Alright, I fixed up all of these bikes: *Akuma *Bagger *Bati 801 *Bati 801RR *Blazer *Blazer Lifeguard *BMX ** *Carbon RS DLC *Cruiser *Daemon *Double T *Endurex Race Bike *Faggio *Fixter *Hakuchou DLC *Hexer * *Innovation DLC *Nemesis *PCJ 600 I might fix up more pages tomorrow, if I have the chance. I'll be busy however, so i don't know when I'll get back to it. LOCKJAWVENOM (talk) 02:14, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Skylift I was going to take a print of the Skylift interior as well, but I tried, it didn't look good so I scraped the picture, could you take this pic later? (talk) 02:08, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Okay, i'll do it (talk) 13:17, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Tip Since you're doing maintenance edits that take a lot of space on the Wiki Activity page, in the future, you can request a bot flag to a bureaucrat so your edits don't show up in the Wiki Activity page. 08:31, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, constantly edit warring and refusing to discuss his edits being reverted. There's absolutely no evidence of a "Final Intro Cutscene" (terrible name btw), as it does not show up on the social club. 08:46, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Tractor Ok, I see. The images are not bad, it's just that it's better to have a closer view of the vehicle in infoboxes. I want to upload new images of vehicles when I get the PS4 version too, we can work together on that if you need any help. DocVinewood (talk) 18:15, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Images I have swapped images to the old ones because it's hard to see anything on the new images. Compare last gen and current gen images for the Bodhi. The last gen image fully shows the car. There isn't much background left on the image - the truck is in the very center of the image. On the enhanced edition image, there is a large chunk of background on the left side of the image and the rear of the truck can be barely seen. The last gen image is also much more sharper in contrast with, believe it or not, more detail visible than the enhanced edition image. (This is because Wikia lowers the quality of the .jpg images, making them appear really blurry - it doesn't do that for .png's, which is another reason why I kept the old images). For the Akuma, the way the image is cropped it stretched the infobox completely, it'd be better to keep all GTA V vehicle images in infoboxes just about the same size if possible. Your other images are perfect in terms of the size, but the quality is not as good at the last gen images. 11:43, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Yes, that would be good. Something similar to images uploaded by DocVinewood and Switch101 - car centered, more visible, png, etc. 12:05, December 19, 2014 (UTC) RE:English Well, I'm sorry. Is just that sometimes I can't find a proper or complex word to describe a thing, appart for the fact that I'm Chilean and I'm not exactly good at all. Also, the new DLC makes me a lot of distraction, you know? Anyway. Thanks for the advice. Camilo Flores (talk) 20:47, December 19, 2014 (UTC) New section Why do you always change the pages who I edit? For example: Bugstars Equipment. RE: Nonsense Editor He's been blocked for a week now, hopefully that will get his attention and he'll actually acknowledge his messages and take them on board. Tom Talk 11:54, December 20, 2014 (UTC) GTA V PS4 Hey man, I got a PS4 today with GTA V and The Last of Us, I can tell you that the game is even funnier in the PS4, no i'll help you adding content, starting with the main pictures of some cars, like the Blista Compact, the Duke OD, the Stallion, don't worry about them, i'll add it :) (talk) 22:31, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Haha I hope so, there will be more current-gen players after Christmas, I guess Smashbro will take a XB1 too. (talk) 23:43, December 20, 2014 (UTC)